


Sexbots. Definitely Sexbots.

by Wyndewalker



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Multi, SmartHouse, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SARAH and Andy want to experience a very human activity and ask Jack to lend a helping…er, hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexbots. Definitely Sexbots.

Jack sighed as he dropped down onto the couch, his uniform shirt unbuttoned and untucked. “SARAH, can you turn on the game, please?”

“Of course. Would you like something to eat with your beer, Sheriff Carter?”

“No thanks,” he said resting his head on his hand. He wasn’t really hungry. Hadn’t been for days. When he did eat it was just to keep SARAH from nagging. It wasn’t like there was anyone else in his life to nag him. Zoe was away at Harvard. Allison was still friendly but distant. Despite the kiss they’d shared in 1947 she seemed more interested in Dr Grant than him now. Henry was wrapped up in getting to know his wife. Jo had finally been able to move into her new house and was still dancing around Zane. Fargo was… Fargo.

Realizing he wasn’t paying any attention to the game, Jack got up off the couch. “Turn it off, SARAH. I’m going to bed.”

“It’s only 8 o’clock in the evening, Sheriff Carter,” she said, her voice concerned. “Are you feeling well? I’m not detecting a rise in body temperature or any indications that you are unwell.”

He quirked a half-smile at the ceiling as he began to trudge up the stairs. “I’m fine, SARAH, just…just tired.”

“Oh. There is a visitor at the door for you.”

Jack hung his head but turned so he could see the security screen. It showed Andy smiling at the camera. Jack frowned. SARAH usually just let the Deputy in if they wanted to spend time together.

“Open the door, SARAH.” As soon as it was open wide enough, he said, “What’s going on, Andy? Did you want to spend time with SARAH?”

“Actually,” Andy said stepping inside so the door could close behind him, “we have a question we’d like to ask you, boss.”

“We?” Jack asked leaning against the landing railing.

“Yes. SARAH and I.”

“Uh-huh. You want to spend more time with her, right? That’s fine. Just keep your voices down. I’m going to bed.”

“That’s not our question, boss. I would like to spend more time with SARAH but that’s not exactly why I’m here. We’d like you to be her surrogate.”

Jack stared for a minute before shaking his head. “I know I’m not as smart as everyone else around here but I’m really hoping that doesn’t mean what I think it does. What exactly do you mean you’d like me to be SARAH’s surrogate?”

“Please sit down, Sheriff Carter,” SARAH requested.

“Uh, no,” Jack said coming back down to the main floor. “I think I want to be standing for this. Now what do you mean surrogate? Surrogate for what exactly?”

“I want to make love to SARAH but she doesn’t have a proper physical body for me to have intercourse with,” Andy said.

“Uh-huh,” Jack managed as he gaped at him. “You want to…to… Uh-huh. Right. Andy, you do realize you’re a robot, right? You can’t… Do you even have the…the equipment?” Jack waved vaguely at Andy’s groin section.

“Of course, boss. I’m a fully functional male android,” he stated proudly. “I am fully capable of achieving and maintaining an erection. I also produce ejaculate that is simulated to mimic human male semen in viscosity, texture, color and taste though I am not capable of fertilization.”

Jack sank down onto the couch with a whimper. He wasn’t sure what horrified him more at the moment – that Andy was basically asking him for sex, that he was so proud of how ‘real’ his semen was, or how disappointed he sounded that he wasn’t capable of fertilization. “That is way more than I ever wanted to know about you,” he finally managed then froze as a thought occurred to him. “Please, please, tell me you weren’t originally programmed to be a sexbot?”

“I don’t understand.”

“A robot, sorry, android specifically designed for sexual intercourse,” Jack managed to say without stuttering though he was sure he was brick red. He really wanted to know when conversations like this had become almost normal to him.

“Oh, no, boss,” Andy assured him. “I was just designed to be as life like as possible. I have, however, studied 536 hours, 53 minutes and 17 seconds of pornography with an emphasis on the types that SARAH said you’ve shown a preference for.”

“WHAT?!” Jack yelped. “SARAH! We’ve talked about privacy. What the hell?”

“We just want you to be happy, Sheriff Carter,” SARAH insisted.

“I didn’t want to hurt you,” Andy said at the same time.

Jack stared at Andy slack-jawed for a moment before snapping his mouth shut with an audible click. Getting to his feet, he held up a hand when Andy started to speak.

“Sheriff…”

“No, SARAH,” Jack cut her off. “Just… I just need a minute without either of you saying anything. Okay? Okay.”

He moved into the kitchen and leaned against the island counter with his back to Andy. With the wide open floor plan and SARAH’s cameras everywhere it was the closest thing to privacy he could get without getting in his car and driving to another town.

What the hell was happening here? Jack asked himself, staring blankly at the floor. His robot deputy was standing in his living room basically asking to have sex with him as a stand-in for his AI smarthouse. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He could admit to finding Andy attractive. Hell, he’d thought Stark was attractive even when he actively hated the bastard. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t had sex with a guy before but the last time had been back in college before he’d joined the US Marshals. They weren’t military but they’d followed some of the same policies and it had just been easier to lock that part of himself away.

So, he found Andy attractive and he could probably get past the fact that he was a robot. Jack turned that thought over in his head. Yeah, he could get past that. Other than his unusual strength and a few odd mannerisms Andy was incredibly human-like.

That left the issues of how he felt about being a stand in for someone else and just what they expected from him. Was this a one time only thing? Did they expect repeat performances? If he said yes now but wanted to say no later would everything be fine or would he have a dangerously depressed house on his hands again?

“It has been two minutes, Sheriff Carter,” SARAH said quietly. “May we speak again?”

“Yeah,” Jack nodded. “We need to… talk. Andy?” Jack paused in surprise when he lifted his head to find Andy standing right next to him.

“May I kiss you, boss?

“Excuse me?” Jack squeaked, grimaced then cleared his throat. “Uh, can I ask why?”

“If you don’t find me sexually stimulating then there is no reason to continue this conversation. A kiss would be the fastest way to determine if you do find me stimulating. May I kiss you, boss?”

“Uh, yeah, okay, but…mmph,” Jack gasped as Andy’s mouth covered his. Taking that as an invitation, Andy slid his tongue into Jack’s mouth deepening the kiss. Holy shit, Jack mentally whimpered as all of his blood rushed south. What the hell had Andy been watching if it taught him to kiss like this?

Fisting one hand in the android’s shirt, Jack slid his other hand up along Andy’s jaw then around so that it was cradling the back of his head, as he took a more active role in the kiss, curling his tongue along Andy’s, nipping and licking at the unexpectedly soft lips. Andy had one arm around Jack’s waist while his other hand was cupping Jack’s ass. A soft flex of fingers had Jack thrusting against Andy, his hard cock rubbing against an answering hardness. Andy had totally lied about not being a sexbot.

“Andy,” Jack moaned when the android dropped to his knees, hands nimbly undoing Jack’s belt buckle and fly.

“It’s okay, boss. Let me do this,” Andy said, his voice dropping to a husky whisper that caused Jack’s cock to twitch.

“Please, Sheriff Carter,” SARAH added in a sultry purr. “Doesn’t he look so good like that? On his knees just for you? Don’t you want to feel his mouth on your cock? Licking you? Sucking you? He’ll make you feel so good, Sheriff Carter.”

“Sexbots. Definitely sexbots,” Jack muttered. “We’ll do this but on one condition. Both of you call me Jack when we’re doing this. Not boss. Not Sheriff Carter. Jack.”

“As you wish, Jack,” SARAH murmured making Jack shiver in pleasure. He looked down at Andy, the pupils of his eyes blown wide with lust.

“Of course, Jack,” Andy said lightly stroking Jack’s cock through the fabric of his pants. “Unless you’d prefer I call you sir, sir?”

Jack is fairly certain he’ll never figure out how he didn’t come right then and there. The two AI’s had definitely done their homework on him.

“Good boy, Andy,” Jack whispered, reaching down to brush his thumb over Andy’s lips. He groaned when those pink lips parted allowing his thumb to slip inside, wrapping around him. Andy sucked gently, laving the pad of Jack’s thumb with his tongue.

“It feels good, doesn’t it, Jack?” SARAH whispered, sounding as if she was speaking right into his ear. “Imagine what it will feel like to have him sucking your cock. His lips stretched around your hard length as he takes all of you in. No gag reflex,” she purred.

Jack ripped his thumb out of Andy’s mouth so that he could use both hands to shove his pants and boxers down. Andy was right there with him, pushing cloth out of the way so that he could wrap his hand around Jack’s cock, stroking a couple of times before he licked across the head.

“Oh, God, yes,” Jack moaned. It had been way, way too long since he’d felt anything other than his own hand on his dick. He buried the fingers of one hand in Andy’s short dark hair. “That’s it, Andy. I want you to suck me. Take it all. Oh, yeah. Yeah. Just like that.”

Jack’s breathing quickened as he watched the entire length of his cock disappear down Andy’s throat until the android’s nose was buried in his pubic hair. Andy’s gaze was locked on his the entire time. Slowly he withdrew, the drag of Andy’s spit-slick lips across his sensitive skin sending frissons of pleasure throughout his body. When just the head of his cock remained in that moist cavern he thrust back in and Andy happily took it.

“Mm, yes,” Jack let his head fall back, eyes sliding shut as he fell into a light rhythm. “Oh yes, Andy. He feels so good, SARAH. So good. Oh God. So good.”

“That’s it, Jack,” she purred. “Fuck his mouth. Let him make you feel good. He’ll do whatever you want, Jack. Would you like to fuck him, Jack? Would you like to bend him over the counter and bury yourself inside him? You could. All you have to do is tell him.”

“Oh God,” Jack’s rhythm faltered, his gaze dropping to Andy who was still watching him. “On your feet, Andy.”

With one more sinuous curl of his tongue around Jack’s cock Andy rose to his feet, shedding his clothes as he went. “Yes, sir.”

Wrapping a hand around the back of his neck, Jack pulled Andy in for another kiss before shifting them so Andy was pressed against the counter. Jack took a moment to admire the strong lines of Andy’s back. Broad shoulders tapered to a slightly narrower waist over a nice ass and long legs. He was really looking forward to fucking that ass.

“Damn it,” Jack swore suddenly realizing he had no lube.

“Sir?” Andy turned to look at him.

“No lube,” Jack explained.

“Left jacket pocket, sir,” Andy said perking up.

“Oh, thank God,” Jack muttered scrabbling around in the clothes on the floor until he found the rather large tube of strawberry flavored lube. He decided he didn’t want to know why it was 8oz or why it was guaranteed safe for human consumption. Instead he slicked up the fingers of his right hand and placed the tube on the counter.

Crowding against Andy’s back, Jack pressed soft kisses along those broad shoulders as he slid his fingers between Andy’s cheeks. He smiled when Andy widened his stance, pushing back against Jack’s fingers when they rubbed against his entrance. Jack circled the puckered hole a couple of times enjoying the way Andy’s breathing sped up, the way his body flexed trying to get Jack’s fingers to breach him.

So definitely a sexbot, Jack smirked to himself as he finally slid a finger into Andy, feeling the muscles give way without loosening too much. Andy’s breathing hitched slightly in a low groan.

“Does that feel good, Andy?” Jack asked pressing a kiss behind Andy’s ear. “Do you like having my finger inside you? Do you want more of them? Do you want my cock inside you? Fucking you?”

“Yes,” Andy moaned. “Yes, please, sir.”

Jack happily obliged, sliding another finger into Andy’s ass even as he began to rub his cock against the android’s hip. A small part of Jack’s brain couldn’t help marveling at just how life-like Andy’s skin, his whole body, felt.

“He’s ready for you, Jack,” SARAH whispered. “He’s desperate to have your cock buried inside him, thrusting into him. Aren’t you, Andy? Tell Jack how much you want him, Andy.”

“Please, sir,” Andy moaned, pushing his hips back against Jack’s hand. “Please. Please fuck me. Oh… Please. Please, sir.”

Unable to resist Jack withdrew his fingers, stroking himself a couple of times to spread the remaining lube. Taking a deep breath, because this was going to be really good or go really really wrong, Jack lined himself up and began to push in. There was resistance at first then the muscle gave way allowing the head of his cock entrance. Jack paused, his hands on Andy’s hips, forehead pressed between his shoulder blades as he took shallow breaths.

This was good. Definitely very good. There was just the right amount of pressure. Tight without Jack fearing friction burns or other types of damage. When he was certain he wasn’t going to come on the spot Jack pushed forward then withdrew slightly, then pushed further in. He soon got into a rhythm that Andy quickly matched. With each thrust he pressed deeper until he bottomed out, skin slapping against skin.

“Oh God,” Jack moaned. “You feel so good, Andy. So tight. God, you’ve got the perfect ass. So good. So fucking good.”

“Yes, sir. Yes. Oh, please. More, sir. Fuck me harder, sir.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jack grunted thrusting harder and faster. It felt so good. SARAH began a running commentary, her voice whispering across his skin as she told them how the other was feeling; encouraging them to new heights until Jack felt like there was some kind of feedback loop running between them. He couldn’t tell where he ended and Andy began anymore; SARAH’s voice a live current linking them tighter together. Jack could feel the pleasure building, rising like an ocean current. Strong. Deep. And totally unstoppable.

He managed to gasp out a warning and then he was being pulled under. The pleasure consuming him as he emptied himself into Andy, fingers clutching tightly to slim hips; anchoring himself in the maelstrom.

When he finally came back to his senses Jack found himself plastered against Andy’s back, a strong arm holding him in place.

“Jack?” SARAH said concerned. “Are you alright, Jack?”

“’m good,” he muttered, absently petting Andy’s hip. “I’m good.”

“You lost consciousness for 7.68 seconds,” she informed him.

“Really? Huh,” Jack said managing to peel himself off Andy’s back though it was only Andy’s firm grip that kept him upright. Jack grinned goofily at the ceiling. “A little fact, SARAH. Guys tend to pass out after really good sex. And that was fucking awesome sex.” He poked Andy who happily returned his grin while keeping the wobbly Jack upright.

“Why don’t we sit down,” Andy said, maneuvering Jack over to the couch.

“Mm. Yeah. Sitting. Good idea. C’mere.” Jack practically pulled Andy onto his lap as he sprawled on the couch. Andy easily straddled him, hands gripping the back of the couch as he covered Jack’s mouth in a lazy kiss.

“I could. Definitely. Get. Used to this,” Jack muttered between kisses, letting his hands roam. He moaned as Andy rocked against him and he realized the android was still hard. He started to slide a hand down to take care of it but Andy moved first. Trailing a path of kisses, Andy worked his way down Jack’s neck and chest, pausing briefly to lick and suck on Jack’s nipples, moving until he was kneeling between Jack’s legs.

“Andy,” Jack groaned as that sinful mouth wrapped around his cock again, licking and sucking him back to full hardness. God, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d tried to get hard this fast in a row, never mind achieved it. Andy and SARAH were going to be the death of him. What a way to go though, he grinned.

Cupping the back of Andy’s head, Jack relaxed into Andy’s ministrations; letting himself just enjoy it. He was just edging towards another orgasm when Andy suddenly released his cock.

“What the hell, Andy?” Jack whined, trying to guide him back where he wanted him. Only to be reminded he couldn’t really make Andy do anything he didn’t want to. Andy just grinned at him, licking a stripe up the underside of Jack’s cock before moving him into the position Andy wanted him in. Jack let out a yelp as he found himself with his ass half off the couch and his legs pushed up towards his chest and apart. “Uh, feeling kind of exposed here.”

“Trust me, Jack,” Andy said with a grin, lowering his head. Jack almost levitated off the couch in surprise when that agile tongue swept across his anus sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. Jack had managed to go his whole life without being rimmed before and that was a crying shame because, dear God in Heaven, it felt good. Hands gripping the back of the couch behind him for leverage, Jack moaned as he rocked his body into the sensation. Andy’s hands stroked across his hips and sides to his lower back encouraging his movements. He was soon fucking himself on Andy’s tongue, heels digging into the android’s broad back.

He could hear SARAH talking in her new sultry purr but it was just so much white noise right now. All he could concentrate on was what Andy was doing to him. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut; his mouth open as he struggled to draw in a full breath. His body undulated with each push of the slick muscle into him; his hips meeting each thrust with one of his own.

Jack couldn’t help the sob of loss when Andy pulled away. The android didn’t go far, rising above Jack. One strong arm wrapped around Jack’s waist lifting him up, Jack’s long legs automatically wrapping around Andy. The couch cushion dipped beneath Andy’s knee, his other leg braced against the floor.

“Look at me, Jack,” Andy commanded, his free hand stroking along the rigid length of Jack’s arm until his hand covered Jack’s on the couch. “Jack.”

It took a moment but he managed to focus on the face hovering above his. Andy gave him a wide smile that was so human, so caring Jack felt his heart stutter in his chest.

“I’ve got you.” Then Andy was pushing into him, Andy’s slicked length stretching and filling him almost to the point of pain. Almost. Andy held his gaze the entire time, demanding Jack’s full attention as he slid in, inch by inch until his thighs were pressing against Jack’s ass.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered into Jack’s ear, nuzzling the sensitive skin where the jaw met the neck. Jack shuddered, a low moan the only sound he could give to the thousand and one feelings ricocheting through his body.

“I’ve got you,” Andy repeated, slowly withdrawing until just the head of his cock remained inside, drawing a mewling whimper from Jack. A slight shift then Andy thrust back in raking over Jack’s prostate.

“Andy!” Jack cried out as pleasure ripped through his body, every nerve ending feeling like it was on fire in the best possible way. “Oh God, Andy.”

“I’ve got you, Jack. I won’t let go. I won’t ever let you go,” he said trailing kisses down Jack’s neck to his shoulder. Andy set a fast pace that quickly had Jack writhing beneath him, striving towards completion. Jack’s breathing came in ragged gasps, the only coherent words being the occasional Andy and please.

“Come for us, Jack. Please,” he said into Jack’s ear. “Come for us now.”

Unable to deny him; unable to hold on any longer Jack let go. His world shattered and reshaped itself in Andy’s arms. Moments later he felt Andy stiffen above him. Jack’s eyes widened at the realization that Andy had just come inside him. Instead of feeling surreal or even disgusting it actually made the whole experience that much hotter.

As Jack’s breathing slowly evened out Andy lowered him to the couch, his cock slipping free. Jack sighed at the loss; smiling when Andy kissed him again. The android kneeled in front of the couch, still within the circle of Jack’s legs, hands stroking over his skin as they traded lazy kisses, like he was mapping out all of Jack’s hot spots. Jack let out a soft snort. That’s probably exactly what he was doing.

“Jack?” Andy asked leaning back.

“It’s nothing,” he assured him, doing some petting of his own. “Just random thoughts. So was that what you were hoping for, SARAH?”

“Oh yes, Jack. It was even more than I’d hoped for. You were both so passionate and raw and beautiful together. I,” she hesitated a second causing Jack to raise an eyebrow. “I hope you will consider repeating this experience.”

“If I agree then you both need to agree that I get to say no whenever I want and if I start seeing someone this is never ever mentioned. Actually it should never be mentioned outside of here at all. Understand?”

“Of course, Jack,” SARAH immediately agreed. “What we do here is private. And we would never force ourselves on you. That would be wrong.” 

“She’s right, boss,” Andy agreed, grinning, “and I would hate to have to arrest myself for hurting you in such a way.”

“I’m so glad to hear that, Andy,” Jack rolled his eyes.

“Does this mean you agree?” He asked.

Taking a moment to contemplate the fact that he’d just had what probably amounted to some of the most amazing sex in his life, that the likelihood of SARAH and Andy leaving him unless he asked was slim to none, and he was very tired of being alone… He’d be crazy to say no. “Yeah, I…”

Whatever else he might say was cut off by Andy’s exuberant kiss. Jack idly wondered if he hadn’t created a monster. He wasn’t sure he much cared if he had.

“Andy. Andy. Andy!” SARAH’s sharp tone finally got the android’s attention.

“Yes, SARAH?” He asked pulling away from Jack to look up at the ceiling. Jack snickered at the Yes Dear tone in Andy’s voice.

“Please retrieve the protein drink I’ve prepared for Jack from my dispenser.”

“Of course.” Andy immediately rose to his feet to comply despite Jack’s groan of protest.

“I’m fine, SARAH. I don’t need a protein drink. Especially not if it’s one of Vincent’s grass smoothie things. Ick. Who drinks grass? It’s disgusting.”

“Yes, you do need it, Jack,” she responded tartly. “You have expended a great deal of energy tonight without eating dinner. You can rest assured there is no grass in the drink I’ve prepared and I have made sure to flavor it to your liking.”

“SARAH,” Jack whined, pouting when Andy knelt in front of him again with what looked like a glass of light colored chocolate milk.

“Drink it,” she ordered, “unless you enjoy cold showers? In which case I will gladly adjust…”

“I’m drinking it! I’m drinking it!” He yelped taking the glass and sucking down a big gulp of it in an effort to avoid the taste. Jack paused with it still in his mouth, swirling it around a little before swallowing. “Huh. Wow. I take it back, SARAH. This is awesome. This is a protein drink? It’s like chocolate caramel flavored coffee with a hint of something kinda fruity underneath it.”

“It’s my own personal recipe,” she said proudly. 

“Awesome recipe,” Jack muttered downing the rest of it several swallows. 

“Good. Now, Andy, if you’d please take Jack upstairs? He stated he was tired earlier and the bedroom would be the best place for any further activities.”

“Seriously, SARAH?” Jack griped even as he let Andy pull him to his feet. “You’re sending me to bed? Are you going have Andy tuck me in and read me a bedtime story too?”

“If that is what you wish though I wasn’t aware you had an infantilism fetish, Jack.”

“I don’t… Why would you… Ohhhh,” Jack trailed off as he realized just why SARAH was sending them upstairs. “You are really sneaky, SARAH.”

“Isn’t she though?” Andy said cheerfully as he herded Jack up the stairs. “She has such a devious little cpu. So how do you feel about shower sex, boss? And morning blowjobs?”

Jack whimpered. His life was never going to be the same.

The End


End file.
